


Damn good one

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 05:46:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Vicley makes the world goRound





	Damn good one

Vic clinged to him playfully “I want your love hubby”

“You’re needy”Lucas mutters to his wife 

“That may be”Vic relented 

“You’re cute clinging on tho me like this Eggy”Lucas chuckled 

”You think I'm cute”Vic smiled 

”Utterly adorable”Lucas pressed a gentle peck to he tip of her nose 

”I really really like being your first lady”Vic mentions 

”And you are damn good one Eggy”Lucas added 

“Damn straight I am”Vic agreed with him


End file.
